death isn't the end
by xBlitzAceTidusx
Summary: but the start of something new - something better


_**I had to write a story for english class.  
subject - death/tragedy.  
Nothing more tragic than the Buffy/Angel romance.  
It's in the POV of whoever you want it to be - anyone but Buffy or Angel.  
enjoy?  
review?**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Death isn't the end.  
No, it's far from it. For our two pals here, it was only the beginning.

Buffy and Angel. Their story was tragic, their end poetic. Hell, the entire relationship was poetic.

I'll give you the rundown.

It all goes back to the 1700s. Where our boy - Angel, who back then was going by the name Liam, found himself with the wrong girl. Darla, they called her. She was a vampire in need of a new toy, Liam just happened to be that new toy. One night she went and turned him into a soulless monster.

And what's the first thing he does when he wakes up from his little dirt nap?

He kills his family. Every single one of them. _"They thought I returned to them, as an Angel.''_

After that horrid act of killing his family, he went on a rampage and killed everyone else in his small little Irish village. For the next hundred years, he goes on a killing spree, bringing death to everyone and anyone, with Darla. While he's at it he picks up a new name, Angelus. He was the meanest in the land. All of the other vampires were scared of him, he was such a bastard.  
_"I offered anyone I came across a ugly death. And you know what? I did it with a song in my heart."_

While on this spree of blood and death all over Europe, they end up in Romania.  
Where Angelus kills the wrong girl. He kills the favorite daughter from a family of gypsies in the Kalderash clan.. They are not liking this, not one bit.  
So what do they do?

They curse him.  
No, not with boils and that sort of stuff. They were creative, they wanted to get even. They curse him with a soul – his human soul.  
Suddenly, he's racked with guilt. "oh, what have I done". Unable to deal with said guilt, goes and broods for another hundred years.

At this point, it's a pretty dull tale. What it needs is some sex.

So, we enter the girl - Buffy.

She's a cute, pretty blond haired Cheerleader by day, Vampire Slayer by night. What happens to our broody vampire? He of course falls madly in love with her. A Vampire in love with the girl who is meant to kill all of them? Poetic!  
He tries to make something of himself. Fight the good fight along side of her. He even changes his name to Angel,  
And all goes well for a few years.

Until two of them get fleshy with one another.

His curse came with kind of a catch. As soon as his soul no longer causes him agony, it's ripped from him and he becomes that demon once again. The correct term is "perfect happiness"  
And that's exactly what happens.

He turns bad.  
He goes around torturing our Slayer and her friends. Even kills a few along the way. We can't have this now can we? so Buffy, with her heart breaking stabs him in the heart and sends him to hell in the process – just as her little witchy friend restores his soul.  
Can't get much more depressing than sending your lover to hell.

But, good for us that doesn't last for long, finding a loophole out of hell he fights his way back to her.

When he comes back - soul and all - he feels he can't be around her without endangering her. So he leaves her. Going off to L.A to fight his own fight.

So, you think it all ends here, right?  
You think this is the part where Buffy and Angel get their happy endings?  
The endings they both deserve?

Well, you'd be wrong.  
It wasn't supposed to go down like that, they were never supposed to fall in love. None of this should have happened.  
But, you can't stop this from happening - not even The Powers that Be.

Somewhere a long the line, our Slayer has to stop another apocalypse. But, this time it's her sister that's in danger.

What does she do?  
She sacrifices herself so little 'sis doesn't have to die. She literally dives into death for her loved ones.

When Angel finds out that she's dead, he's not too pleased.

His soul mate is dead. The one girl he loved is gone, and he wasn't there.  
Wasn't there to fight beside her.  
He wasn't there to die with her.

He can't take it. His fight for redemption turns into a fight to rid the world of evil - the ones who took Buffy away from the world.  
Away from him.

But, one day something happens.

He gets stabbed with a stake but doesn't turn to dust - he bleeds.  
The prophesy he has been fighting for - _The vampire with a soul will one day become human - _comes true. He's human.  
That heart of his that hasn't beat for well over 200 years starts to beat again.

Only to stop moments later.

The poor guy dies.  
Alone.

But, it's okay!

He's with his lover again, up in heaven. Her soul was calling his. They can rest together – be at peace. Their fight is finally over. And I'm sure they are just peachy about that. She finally sees her Angel again, and he has his Slayer.

But, fate is a cruel mistress and loves to bring everyone down when they are at their happiest.

Willow, that witchy friend of Buffy's, raises her from the dead.  
She just held her lover in her arms once again, when she was forcefully ripped from his arms once again and returned to Sunnydale. Her own personal hell.

She can't take it anymore. It's too traumatizing being ripped out of heaven, ripped away from him.  
She no longer has anything to fight for. So, she just gives up. She can't fight for them anymore. Not when they ripped her from him, from her peace.

In short, whoever says you can't die from a broken heart didn't know what having a broken heart felt like.  
Because she did.

"_This isn't some fairytale, Buffy! When I kiss you, you don't wake up from some deep sleep and live happily ever after."_  
"_I know. You're right, Angel. When I kiss you...I want to die."_

It was so true..  
She kissed him and wanted to die, to be with him again.

Death isn't their end.  
It's their reward. They get to stop fighting and rest – together.

_Forever. _

_x-x-x-x-x  
_


End file.
